No Ordinary Love
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: "I never thought I'd feel like this. I know we're both full of crap and that I might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there's nothing like you and I, Killian. I love you." Fluff, kissing... Anything to help us deal with the angst our beloved ship has to face now.


_It's been a while since I last posted something... Guess going to university has a lot to do with that, I should've believed the ones who told me that I wouldn't have free time, but HA! I managed to write this small piece and post it at 3 AM. _

_Back to the fic; written while listening to "No Ordinary Love" by Sade, because that song is just so awesome I had to let it inspire me. Also, this has something I wish it would happen (it has to do with Killian's cursed kiss), maybe you feel the same? Let me know with a review? (shamelessly asking for reviews, I know...)  
_

_Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, just the plot._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Killian's ocean blue eyes were beautiful, and against the popular saying of "getting lost in his eyes", Emma felt found and understood whenever she looked at them. It was like having all the pieces of the puzzle finally coming together, and much to her delight, they fit perfectly. She smiles a lot now, genuinely… her smile now reaches her eyes and it's all because of him. It's a shame she hasn't gathered enough courage to tell him; of course she tries to make him feel her love, it's there, whenever they kiss she pours as much love as she's able; and when they make _love _she doesn't even have to try, every delicate touch and caress is enough to make him understand everything she feels for him and can't quite bring herself to say out loud just yet. But still, Emma knows he _needs _to hear her saying them and she wants to tell him so badly sometimes it's hard to sleep.

Why couldn't she just tell him?

As the thoughts raced through her mind, she didn't even realize he was approaching her from behind, the sand beneath his feet made him soundless; so when he sat next to her, Emma gasped.

"You scared me" she said without looking at him; she focused instead in the sand seeping between her toes and relished at the feeling of it. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with beautiful tones of pink and orange that reflected on the water, with such an amazing display of color it was hard to see the horizon; it all seemed like an infinite landscape.

The sound of the water licking the shore delicately soothed her; Emma watched with amusement then how some of the small rocks and seashells where dragged back to the sea by the water and how the bigger ones put up some resistance but in the end where finally defeated anyhow. Maybe she was one of those bigger rocks and Killian was the ever persistent ocean tide; going back and forth until he dragged her into the depths of him, she had surrendered and now she was being absorbed to the very core of the ocean –his love, she could see the darkness and feel the strength of the pull, but Emma could also feel the warmth, the _life_ and how gentle –how easy– it could be his loving.

"Didn't mean to, forgive me Swan," Killian said after what felt like ages of silence. Emma then turned to look at him and smiled at the sweet sight of him; he would never stop wearing black, but the variations of his forever dark outfit were interesting. For example, at the moment he was wearing just his black loose shirt and his leather trousers were replaced by a pair of jeans Emma had given him; oh, he wasn't wearing any shoes either "like what you see?" he smirked at her when he noticed she'd been staring.

Emma snapped out of her trance and glared at him, faking annoyance was hard when there was a smile tugging at the edges of her lips, and Killian giggled victoriously when he saw it.

"It's okay, love. I'm a handsome pirate captain, there's nothing to be ashamed of… I don't blame you for staring"

A soft breeze started to dance around them then, taking Emma's hair along for the party. Killian used his good arm and hand to place a strand of golden hair behind her ear and then he sighed.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked, nervous for some reason she didn't know exactly.

"You're a hell of a sight too, Swan. What this light does to your hair, your skin… your eyes," he explained as he came closer to her "it should be illegal" he stopped when he was inches away from her face.

Emma laughed and leaned forward, she pressed her forehead against his; slightly brushing their noses.

"I'm a sheriff, I can't afford to get arrested" then she shortened the space between them and kissed him.

Every kiss they share takes her back to the two most important moments of their relationship. The first one being their first kiss in Neverland, the one kiss that made her realize that her feelings for the pirate had been developing and growing without her permission; much to her disgrace she also accepted that it was not going to be only Killian the one who was going to have issues trying to handle their complicated relationship.

And the second one…

Zelena had put them through hell. Their love had been doomed from the very beginning; they were both broken and scarred from former loves, then they had been torn apart because of Peter freaking Pan, she'd lost every memory she had about him and her family; and to top everything, she'd dated a flying monkey. But the most painful part of it all had been trying to let go of the past and realizing Killian was pushing her away.

Realization knocked her out. It was only when he rejected her that she admitted to herself just how much she loved and needed him. Had she taken too long? She didn't want to lose him.

It took her sometime to connect the dots and notice there was something off about him, and after some days of pure agony, Emma decided she couldn't take it anymore. The next time she saw him she grabbed him by the collar of his leather coat again and kissed him. She was stunned when he tried to push her away and at the same time something magical stirred between them and later expanded like a wave. Something like that had happened when she kissed Henry and broke the first curse… had she done it again?

Killian was whispering her name endlessly, pained and ashamed… He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Emma cupped his face with her hands and asked him what the hell was going on, and after some laments he finally told her about how Zelena had cursed his kiss and threatened to kill her family if he didn't kiss her. Killian told her he had tried to keep his distance, to fix that mess on his own…

At some point she just stopped listening to him. Emma focused in her magic and with a quick flick of her wrist she transported them to the beach. Killian's flummoxed expression made her smile.

"_True Love's kiss is stronger than any curse"_

Emma told him and she had never seen him happier.

Back to the present, Killian broke away and sighed.

"Come on" he said and stood up. He offered Emma his hand helped to stand; Killian never let go of her as he walked towards the water.

The sun was slowly going down as they strolled along the shoreline, walking endlessly between the land and the sea with their bare feet while they held hands. The playful breeze came back then, making Emma's hair go crazy once more and also playing with her white dress this time, making it flow like the water itself.

Emma turned to look at Killian and felt taken aback by the way the light hit him, by the way his hair was being affected by the wind, he should be illegal too and even better; she could actually arrest him and use her handcuffs. But all kinky thoughts went away when she saw the way he was staring at her; her stomach fluttered and her knees went weak because he was looking at her with such loving eyes; Emma couldn't believe it had taken her so long so admit she loved that man.

It was still taking her too long. The words were still caged between her lips.

"You know this thing between us is no ordinary love, right?" she asked him, pulling him closer to her. Emma grabbed his hand and his hook and made him circle his arms around her.

"Aye, I know that" Killian answered, his eyes burning into hers.

This was it, she had to tell him now or she would never do it. "I never thought I'd feel like this. I know we're both full of crap and that I might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but there's nothing like you and I, Killian. I love you."

Their chests were not even pressed together but Emma swore she could feel his heartbeat going crazy behind his ribcage. Her heart was also doing back flips and dancing merengue inside her own chest, and the air… God, she forgot how to breathe. With somebody else the lack of response would've made her panic, but Killian was probably pushing it all down his throat so he could finally speak or do something, because his eyes were enough to let her know he had listened to her and he returned the feeling now more than ever.

"I love you," Emma said it again and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you…" she repeated between kisses before he fully embraced her and kissed her back with a passion that was not meant to be shown in a public beach.

The sun finally set as the kept kissing, eventually leaving them in the middle of the dark.

His lips were soft and demanding, he kissed her for all he was worth and stole the little air she had from her lungs. Emma ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him impossibly closer, shivering when she felt his hook running up her spine. Killian angled her head with his hand so he could deepen the kiss and Emma parted her lips without any resistance, letting him enter her mouth with his tongue and taste her. It didn't matter they'd kissed a billion times before, every brush of lips was enough to set her on fire and make her feel like she'd never been kissed before, she saw stars behind her eyelids.

"I love you too, Swan," he muttered between kisses and ragged breaths "but you knew that already" he smiled and kissed her as they stumbled together, feeling the water kiss their ankles as well.


End file.
